Goodbye My Almost Lover
by Lazzah
Summary: His heart belonged to her. Her heart belonged to him. He was leaving for a great adventure. She was being left at home. They had one night left together. Will they make the most of it? Fili One shot for 'starbursthobbit'


(Fili POV)

'You were going to leave. Leave me tomorrow without a goodbye. Why?' a small voice sobbed from behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Alycla, she was beautiful. Fiery orange hair hung on her shoulders whilst her bright green eyes put even the most precious emerald to shame.

Her heart was pure and most of the Dwarf race coveted after her heart, yet, somehow she chose me. Sweet beautiful Alycla. My Alycla.

Turning to look at her, her once bright eyes shone with sadness and betrayal.

'No, my love. I could not leave without looking into those beautiful eyes or pressing my lips to yours one last time'

'You say it like you will not come back' she said, the tears freely falling down her face. I sighed and walked over to her using a thumb to wipe them away.

'Even if my body does not return, know I will always be with you in here' I said placing both our hand on her heart, feeling the steady beat that had been my sweet lullaby for years.

'Must you go' she whispered softly.

'Yes' I nodded sadly to her.

'Well, if this is to be your last night with me, make it the last night I spend with any man' she looked up at me.

'No, I will not marry you to leave you in the morning. I will not take away the chance for you to have a happy life'

'I would rather spend one night as your wife and lay with you than to spend the rest of my life pretending to love another. Fili, please' she looked into my eyes with determination.

'If it is what you desire, then I want nothing more than to make you happy.'

'Come then, we must find the Lord of these lands' she said, dragging me from the home me, my mother and brother lived in.

I slid the cool metal ring on her finger as she put one on mines.

'The ceremony shall now be made eternally binding with a kiss'

I looked into her eye and saw no hint of regret. We sealed the marriage with a kiss. Alycla was now my wife and I her husband.

We stood at the bedroom at the edge of the bed. She slowly untied her corset and let it fall to the floor. She then removed the material of her dress and let it slide down her body to join her corset on the floor.

She stood there, nothing but her skin, waiting on me.

I swiftly followed her lead and lead her to the bed. I lay on top of her looking into her eyes.

'I love you Alycla, my beautiful wife' I whispered.

'And I love you Fili, my brave husband' that was all I needed before I slowly slid inside of her.

She hissed in pain and I froze.

'Shall I stop my love?'

'No, I just need a moment' she closed her eyes and nodded her head for me to continue.

The silent night was filled with the soft whisperings of each other's names.

(Alycla POV)

The light morning sun awoke me the next morning. Fili, my husband, lay bare beside me, a soft snore leaving his lips.

'You must wake up darling, it is morning' I whispered placing a soft kiss to his lips.

'Already?'

'Why must we have such little time to celebrate out happiness?' he frowned pushing some hair behind my ear.

'We will have the rest of our lives together when I return' he tried to comfort me, but a single tear rolled from my eye.

'Do not weep for me my love, for I am still very much alive' he replied with another kiss before standing from the bed and dressing himself.

I stood at the door as he saddled his horse next to his brother and walked over to me.

'Please do not cry. It pains me to see you sad'

'Then do not leave and I will not be sad' I replied, my voice hoarse.

'Be strong for me' he pleaded, his voice cracking.

'I will try' I whispered as he pulled me in for one last long kiss. We sat with our foreheads together for a moment before he kissed mines and mounted his horse.

'I love you Alycla, my beautiful wife'

'And I love you, my brave husband' I smiled sadly as he and Kili galloped out of view.

A tear rolled from my eye, knowing it would be the last time I saw my husband.

**A/N – This was for 'starbusrthobbit' who successfully guessed the line 'As you wish' came from the move 'The Princess Bride' so here is your one shot. I hope it's to your liking J**


End file.
